superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-1A Timeline
1835 James Craddock is born. 1871 James Craddock is sentenced to death. 1912 The Titanic strikes an ice berg and sinks under the water. 1941 In 1941 Princess Diana is born. 1951 Robin is born. 1957 Hul, Logar and Rom-lok (from 1983) travel back in time to this year to kill Superboy while he's still young and has yet to grow to become Superman. However, Superman and Green Lantern go back in time to rescue Superman's young counterpart. Late 1950's In the late 50’s Lex Luthor loses all his hair due to a mistake by Superboy. From then on he vows to be Superman’s greatest enemy. In either the late 50's or early 60's, Princess Diana comes to America to help fight in the war (perhaps this war is the the Vietnam War, which lasted from 1959 to April, 30 1975). Bayou Jack fights in the Vietnam War. 1962 Dr. Erdel is working on a communication device, with the hope of making contact with extraterrestrial life. Upon its first use, he realizes that he had inadvertently created a teleportation beam. Amazingly, this device pulls J'onn J'onzz to Earth in his martian form. The shock of the encounter kills Dr. Erdel and leaves J'onn with no method of returning home. He soon decides to use his powers to fit in, adopting a human-like appearance and calling himself "John Jones". He joins the police force, and becomes a detective in Apex City. Mid to Late 60's By the mid 60’s many superheroes began to surface, fighting crime and supervillains within their own respective territories. Clark Kent comes to Metropolis to take on the identity of Superman. In Gotham City, Batman had emerged. From the undersea kingdom of Atlantis, Aquaman arose and began protecting the seven seas with his pal Aqualad. Other heroes including the Atom, Green Lantern, the Flash, in Central City, and Hawkman in Midway City soon began to emerge as well. 1966 J'onn J'onzz is able to briefly make contact with his home planet Mars and his parents. Late 1968 In 68’, before they were the SuperFriends, a few future members joined forces and called themselves the Justice League of America. J'onn J'onzz, who now was fighting crime in his green-skinned form, wanted to become a 'full-time' member of the newly formed Justice League. To do this successfully, he needed to be freed from his alter-ego John Jones. He decides to fake his death and join the Justice League. This initial Justice League lineup was also the same as the Earth-One universe. It included seven of the Leagues most prominent members: Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman. Over the next two years Green Arrow, Zatanna, Black Canary and several others were added to the roster. The Justice League begin operating from a secret cave outside of the small town of Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Late 1969 After a year of being a team (1969), the JLA entered a volunteering program to help train young people to become superheroes. Teenager Snapper Carr was the first teenage member or more specifically he was the first [[Junior SuperFriends Member |Junior Justice League Member]]. Batman takes on a sidekick, who takes the identity of Robin. 1970 On April 3rd, Jonas Marks' son Dennis is born. 1971 James Craddock comes back to life as a ghost. The Martian Manhunter leaves Earth when Mars became desolate to help his people search for a new world. In late 1971, shortly after the Martian Manhunter had left Earth, a group of the Leaguers gathered together and decide to call themselves Superfriends. This is another significant departure from the parallel universe of Earth-One. The name stuck for years, and over time, the name Superfriends was used to describe all members of the Justice League of America. The founding members of the Justice League's Superfriends organization consisted of Aquaman, Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Black Vulcan and Samurai. 1972 Superman and Wonder Woman return Gentleman Ghost to the grave. The team moves their headquarters from the secret cave to the Hall of Justice, located in Gotham City. The Hall was equipped with an advanced communications network and "Trouble Alert" system (TroubAlert). They maintained a relationship with important government officials such as Colonel Wilcox, who often alerted the SuperFriends to various global threats, including alien invasions. Early on, the weekly meetings only consisted of Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Batman and Robin. Early 1973 It was not long before their volunteer organization expanded and they added Marvin White and Wendy Harris, to the Junior SuperFriends. Mid 1970's Sometime in the mid 70’s, the Super Friends faced their greatest “challenge” when they encountered a collaboration of villains known as the Legion of Doom. Led by criminal mastermind Lex Luthor, these super-villains sought for nothing less than total domination of the planet Earth. To accomplish this objective however, they first had to vanquish the Super Friends. They also brought in another hero unique to this reality, Apache Chief. Luthor and his allies, which included such notable villains as Brainiac, Bizarro, Grodd and Sinestro, often used highly advanced weapons and devices to capture the Super Friends, but invariably, the heroes always triumphed. By 1979, after countless battles, the Legion of Doom eventually dissolved. 1977 Gleek is hatched. Two teenage twin mutants from the planet Exxor arrive on Earth to help the SuperFriends battle the evil Grax. They are eventually adopted by Professor Nichols, and become the trainees of the SuperFriends, replacing Marvin White and Wendy Harris. Marvin went on to study at Ivy University, while Wendy moved to Paradise Island to attend an Amazon university to continue her training. A jester-like incarnation of the Toyman emerged, replacing Winslow Schott. The Hall of Justice is relocated to Metropolis. 1979 In 1979, Luthor breaks out of jail. He will plague the SuperFriends for the next 5 years. Plastic Man began working for a government agency assigned to tracking down and defeating bizarre criminal organizations. He was partnered with fellow agent and girlfriend, Penny – whom he later married. Later, they were joined by their son, Baby Plas. He also had bumbling Hawaiian sidekick named Hula-Hula. 1984 Firestorm joins the Justice League. The SuperFriends meet Darkseid. 1985 The SuperFriends name seems to no longer be in use for the Justice League, now they are simply referred to as "The Super Powers Team." Although hesitant at first, Cyborg eventually makes the decision to join the Justice League. 1988 By this year, Lex Luthor is now no longer a criminal in the public eye, as he has lead the public to believe he has reformed. He founds LexCorp, and amasses a great deal of wealth. This proves to make Superman's life even more miserable, as he is unable to prove that Luthor is still a criminal. 2977 The JLA and the JSA are teleported to this year by the evil wizard Mordru. (Justice League of America, Vol. 1 147) 3977 Superman, Hawkman and Hawkgirl time travel to this year to rescue a time warped scientist and bring him back to the present. 3984 The Legion of Doom time travel to this year and conquer the earth of this era, with the help of a subhuman cave dwelling race called the Barlocks, who help them overthrow earth's capitol city. But eventually the Super Friends travel to this year and defeat the Legion. External Links * Timeline of the DC Universe at Wikipedia.org